A Little Bit Stonger
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic!  Song is A Little Bit Stronger by Sarah Evens.  The pairing is Wade/Drew, Drew/Cody and Wade/Justin Gabriel. Wade cheated on Drew and now Drew has moved on to Cody and he is getting a little stronger everyday.  For Jerichoholic1027


_!Please enjoy this, I know its not my normal stuff but still and I will have some Miz/Alex soon. You all know I don't like writing if My Mizzy can't be I it3 Anyways please enjoy and if you would be so kind to review that would be !_

_**Song – A Little Bit Stronger by Sarah Evens**_

_**Pairing – Implied Drew/Wade, Drew/Cody, and Wade/Justin Gabriel**_

_**Warning – SLAHS!**_

**Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of pain  
But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed thru the mess and  
Put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stronger**

Drew woke up late, well later than normal. He had slept in, the events from even weeks ago still waying him down but it was getting better. Drew got up and brushed his teeth, took a showed, got dressed, put his wrestling gear in his car, and then put himself in the car before driving off. And he did it all with a smile.

He had a voice mail on his phone; Mike Mizanin wanted him to go out with him and some other friends later. He was fine, he didn't need Wade.

**Riding in the car to work, and I try to soothe all the hurt  
There's a song on the radio, stupid song made me think of you  
I listened to it for a minute, but then I changed it  
I'm getting a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger  
**

Although it was getting better the hurt was not yet gone. No, it was still there, eating away at him. Drew swallowed as he tried to sooth himself, he deserved better then Wade Barrett. He scowled as 'their song'; came on the radio, he hated himself for it but he did stay on the station and listen to it for a few minutes before he felt the all too familiar sting of tears collecting in his eyes. He turned the station.

Now all he could think of was Wade and what he had said, who he had been sleeping with besides Drew and why Drew hadn't been good enough. Drew shook his head. No this was not his fault, he had been faithful and good to Wade, this was in no way, shape, or form his fault.

**And I'm not hoping we can work it out, I'm done with how I feel  
Spinning my wheels, letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change, I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be ok, even on my weakest day  
I get a little bit stronger**

Drew was done with Wade and he meant it this time. He was not going to be his door mat when he wanted to go out and fuck someone else; he was no body's bitch. He didn't want to work it out, Wade had cheated on him so that made the whole relationship done, he would not be with someone he couldn't trust. That was just the way it had to be.

Drew knew that maybe Wade would change but it sure as hell wouldn't be for him. Wade had fucked up any chance he had of being with Drew the moment he went behind Drew's back with that Gabriel brat. Drew knew he wouldn't ever be the same after this. He had loved Wade and he wouldn't deny it, but that but it was over.

it would be okay though, he would find someone else to love and someone that would love him and be true to him. Even on one of his weakest days where Wade haunted his thoughts and actions he knew, In the back of his mine he was getting a little bit stronger.

**It doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a month's gone by  
And you realize you haven't cried,  
I'm not giving you an hour, or a second or another minute longer  
I'm busy getting stronger **

It had been almost a year now and Drew would find himself thinking of Wade less and less. He realized one morning with his new lover Cody on his chest that he hadn't cried in months, hadn't cried ever since he met the young Cody Runnels. He had Mike to thank for that. He had went out with them that night, he hadn't been going to but Mike was his friend so he made him come and he met in Cody, sweet, adorkable, video game playing, chocolate loving Cody and now he was sure he had found the man he would spend the rest of his days with.

He was in love and he wasn't giving Wade the time of day anymore. Now when he thought of Wade he smiled because if not for him cheating on Drew, he might not have been able to be with Cody. So he wouldn't think or be sad over Wade, he was too busy loving Cody and getting stronger with every minute of every day.

**And I'm not hoping we could work it out, I'm done with how I feel  
Spinning my wheels, letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change, I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be ok, even on my weakest day  
I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger**

He had passed Wade in the hall the other day and even uttered a friendly "Hey". So now Wade knew, as did everyone else that Drew was stronger and he had moved on to bigger and better things. He had moved on to Cody. Even on his weaker days when the sun didn't shine and Cody was away doing a house show or something and he was alone it was okay.

He knew Cody would be home soon and Drew wouldn't be down for long. He would just pick his head up; take a deep breath and smile, thinking of everything he had gained. Then he would call Mike and see if he and his boyfriend Alex might want to come hang out with him, keep him company while Cody was away_**.(I had to add Mike and Alex, sue me =D )**_

**Getting along without you baby,  
Better off without you baby,  
How does it feel without me baby?  
I'm getting stronger without you baby**

Today was his wedding day, as he stared into Cody's blue eyes and heard the preacher say "You may now kiss the groom." He knew he was strong and Wade, even though in the room and watching while holding his own boyfriends hand as Just grinned and leaned his head on Wade's shoulder, Drew didn't care. He had Cody, he had his husband.

Drew kissed his groom and felt the strongest he had ever felt in his life.

**And I'm not hoping we could work it out, I'm done with how I feel  
Spinning my wheels, letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm not thinking you could ever change, I know my heart will never be the same  
But I'm telling myself I'll be ok, even on my weakest day  
I get a little bit stronger  
Get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger  
Little bit, little bit, little bit stronger  
Get a little bit stronger**

****

_Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Let me know! R_eview please!


End file.
